1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to molding compositions comprising aliphatic/aromatic copolyamides.
2. Discussion of the Background
Aromatic polyamides that contain 4,4'-bis(4-aminophenoxy)diphenyl sulfone are disclosed by DE-OS No. 36 09 011. Similar aromatic polyamides which can contain fractions up to 40% of an aliphatic polyamide are likewise described in DE-OS No. 35 39 846.